User talk:Frijoles333
Archived my old talk page... Hey Frijoles, any chance you can come to chat some time. Would you like to help in Kings and become the Deputy Governor? Happy65 20:06, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I'll be on chat now if you want to talk Frijoles333 TALK 20:08, March 14, 2015 (UTC) A message from your governor Prasian casualties in Plains My calculation is that some 2 might have died fighting the Burenians, so please add the names or ranks for them for a monument here. HORTON11: • 18:34, March 31, 2015 (UTC) chat Please come to chat. Happy65 20:24, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for your vote! :) 77topaz (talk) 10:06, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Chat Please come to chat. Happy65 15:17, April 16, 2015 (UTC) LF logo Hey Frijoles, just to let you know I renamed Simple_logo.png to LF_logo.png. In the future, could you please try and give files more descriptive names? Thanks. :) --Semyon 14:31, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey Semyon, oh yeah, you told me about that a couple of weeks back, and the file you just changed I uploaded before you reminded me the first time. Sorry :/ Frijoles333 TALK 14:32, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I thought that was probably the case. No worries. --Semyon 14:45, May 2, 2015 (UTC) TM Why you guys so bitchy to each other? :'( --OuWTB 19:59, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :I don't mean to be bitchy :'( I guess we have quite different views about who should be PM. I don't want to argue though :o Frijoles333 TALK 20:09, May 6, 2015 (UTC) ::You should simply accept me as part of your government though :o --OuWTB 20:11, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Sylvanian State Council Forum:Sylvania_State_Council Follow the link, Sylvania debates reform of its State elections, State Council and the method via which it makes laws. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 00:15, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks Kun, I'll check it out Frijoles333 TALK 15:48, May 15, 2015 (UTC) More stuff in the Council, final proposal for the reforms. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 11:13, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Housing Act Hi, could you start writing a housing act? I would very much appreciate it. Also, you should give me some thoughts (at the First Chamber) of the healthcare act here: User:TimeMaster/Legislation. I will be writing an education act next. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:17, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Alternate Tax Rates Please come and support the alternate tax rates proposal in the second chamber. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 14:58, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know... still considering which one I'll be supporting Frijoles333 TALK 15:07, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Cat sorting Frijoles, could you please think about the cat sorting next time you make a character page? See and learn: http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Liam_Mitchell&diff=185707&oldid=185575. Thanks :) --OuWTB 10:40, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Sylvanian State Council http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Sylvania_State_Council#03._Sylvanian_Electoral_Committee Sylvanian Electoral Committee needs appointing to create the Constituencies. KunarianTALK 16:12, June 9, 2015 (UTC) When you gonna revoke your votes for a party that oppose your rights? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:53, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Headlands Local Government Please take your seats up in the Local Government. KunarianTALK 10:47, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Eastern Local Government Please take your seats up in the Local Government. KunarianTALK 10:52, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Plains Local Government Please take your seats up in the Local Government. KunarianTALK 10:53, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :o You wanna have sex? :o --20:17, June 21, 2015 (UTC) :I'm guessing this was Oos... you drunk again? :o --'Frijoles333' TALK 20:21, June 21, 2015 (UTC) ::I can't even remember I was online yesterday, so yes, I was pretty hammered :o --OuWTB 12:18, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Chat Can you come? I have a few things to discuss. HORTON11: • 18:27, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Chat Please come. Neil Hardy 16:23, June 25, 2015 (UTC) What about now? Neil Hardy 18:28, June 25, 2015 (UTC) What bout now? I'm sober :3 --OuWTB 08:26, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :Gotta admit I'm bored as fuck though :o It's way too tropical here and my bike has died two days ago, so I can't leave the house :'( --OuWTB 08:27, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::You're sober? Has your beer evaporated? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:13, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :::It's too hot to drink alcohol :o --OuWTB 10:23, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::So you'll remain sober until this heat wave's over? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:32, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::That's very likely :o --OuWTB 10:33, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Now I fear that some will hope bad things :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:34, July 4, 2015 (UTC) It seems chat's neither melted nor evaporated :o :::::::Elaborate :o --OuWTB 10:38, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :o ::::::::Some takavíhki people may want the heat wave to continue so you remain sober :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:39, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::But then all old people will die :o --OuWTB 10:40, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :What's going on here then? I got a load of emails saying my user talk had been edited, but then it turns out you guys were having some takaviki conversations :o --'Frijoles333' TALK 12:34, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::We were having a conversation about me being sober :o Also, I think you should change your email settings :P --OuWTB 14:56, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::There's a heatwave? In Australia (my area of it) this morning it was 4 degrees Celsius. :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 02:08, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :::That's cuz you're in the Southern Hemisphere :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:23, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::Point. :0 UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 03:08, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::I thought Australia was always hot cuz it near the equator :o --OuWTB 07:44, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Nope. There is even a ski resort 2 hours drive from my place. :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 08:54, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Over here in the Netherlands it's been like 35 degrees all week :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:00, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::In February, 2014 for me it was 42 degrees for three consecutive days :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 09:52, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Well this whole week will be right around 40 degrees, and we have no AC in our building. So don't worry Dutchies, Spain also shares in your heatwave. HORTON11: • 17:55, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Anyone know how to cure the weather from severe fever? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:58, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Pasimi is near Indonesia so it's year-round tropical weather :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 01:24, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::@Qyto: you got a severe fever now :o @Pasimi: they muslim, like Aceh? :o --OuWTB 08:18, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::No, but the weather does, both here and in Pasimi :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:07, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::: :o You think Frijoles gon' be mad at us for still editing his user talk page? :o --OuWTB 12:38, July 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Yeah I think he might be :o --'Frijoles333' TALK 15:46, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::I'll make it up to you. Wanna have sex? :o --OuWTB 15:48, July 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I think my answer's a no... y'all wanna move this convo elsewhere? :P --'Frijoles333' TALK 15:50, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::I think my answer's a no... in that case :o --OuWTB 15:52, July 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: :o There is no one dominating religion in Pasimi, but about 25% of the populations is Muslim :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 15:28, July 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::The other 75%? :o --OuWTB 15:29, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Hindu, or Christian (3%) or Indigenous animist beliefs. :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 15:45, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::: :o --OuWTB 15:48, July 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::: Check this out. It's my vowel table. :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 15:50, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::: :o --OuWTB 15:52, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Do you want to be Vice-President? :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 15:54, July 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::I'm honoured :o --OuWTB 15:55, July 7, 2015 (UTC) In case you back You wanna help me get the wiki back on-topic? :o --OuWTB 16:09, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I think we should... that wikibreak didn't last long did it? :o --'Frijoles333' TALK 16:13, July 21, 2015 (UTC) ::It's called addiction :o So.. How shall we handle this? :o --OuWTB 07:03, July 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::Oh shit... you think I'm addicted? We should definitely do something to deal with this... maybe a crisis or something? But I was kinda planning on having a longer wikibreak, and we would need to get everyone else active too :o --'Frijoles333' TALK 13:28, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::Either you help me or I'm gon' cry :o --OuWTB 14:40, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Fnord :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 07:49, July 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::I propose we start ignoring UE, cuz he an attention whore :o --OuWTB 09:46, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::So do I, because it's true :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 10:45, July 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::So do I :o --'Frijoles333' TALK 13:28, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::If you a whore, I can pay you to have sex with me, right? :o --OuWTB 12:37, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :Not in that sense of the term :o -- 03:33, July 23, 2015 (UTC) ::If you an attention whore, I can pay you to have attention sex with me, right? :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::What if we pay each other. I think the Torah or whatever it's called is very pro-gay :o --OuWTB 09:57, July 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm atheist and bisexual, so I do not refuse to have some attention sex :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::Fnord :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 10:27, July 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::::@Kauf: You gay too??? :O --OuWTB 07:25, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::::@Oos: Kind of, but I am rather a straight guy who can into men and am totally not TM-gay :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::In Pasimi, they are looking at takaviki places. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 07:58, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::@Kauf: :o Okay, we have a clear imbalance when it comes to straight - gay on this wiki :P --OuWTB 09:46, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::@Oos: One more gay would equalize the numbers? :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::If we were a real nation, we would have a very bad birth rate this way :o --OuWTB 14:16, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::Maybe the straight ones get a lot of children :o Especially if they get their first child at age four :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:57, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Let's make that a new tourism campaign :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 22:23, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Back UnfazedEveryman seems to have gone. It is safe for you to return now :o --OuWTB 10:57, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Where did he go? Mayhaps I should return :o --'Frijoles333' TALK 15:24, September 26, 2015 (UTC) On a wikibreak, so I figured we could get rid of him for once and for all while he is temporarily away :o --OuWTB 15:30, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Haha so what takavikiness has he been getting up to in my absence then? :o --'Frijoles333' TALK 15:49, September 26, 2015 (UTC) He killt our community by lots of crappy discussions and pages :o --OuWTB 16:17, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Sylvanian Constituencies Come and talk about the arrangement of the constituencies for the 2015 election! Click here! KunarianTALK 12:11, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Interview Can one Kaboom person interview me, because I'm candidating (nice verb) for Kings under Lovian Future. [[User:FictiveJ|'FictiveJ']] (''discuss'') 00:24, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey, come to chat if you can. 15:36, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Phaluhm in the IWO :1) ASEAN and ACD - Joining the IWO will allow your buisness and economy grow in to South East Asian countries and other Asian Countries between the ACD. :2) Pacific Trade - Joining the IWO will improve your Asia-Pacific Trade as we are a great trade route from Asia-Pacific to the Americas. :3) Resources - We have a vast supply of oil, gold and copper. We also plant bananas, pineapples and mangos, and we ship them off to other countries. :4) Relations with other Asian countries - Since we are a member of APEC, ASEAN and ACD, your country can benifit on making trade deals, starting new companies etc. :5) Economy - We are one of the richest countries, due to oil, gold and other sucessful companies like Air Phaluhm, PTV and the Kaliybatan Corporation, which owns buisnesses such as Pham-Su. FlyPhoueck, Themn, Tempest and Liberalty Bank. Hows this? Lancededcena (talk) 23:36, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey Frijoles, you should vote in the state elections. The left needs your help. :P 77topaz (talk) 22:14, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey. It's been a while, perhaps you could come to chat if you'd like? Neil Hardy 18:51, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for your vote! :) 77topaz (talk) 19:33, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Do you think you could come to chat again this evening if you'd like? Neil Hardy 18:48, November 13, 2015 (UTC) We have no idea who you are in real life, so we can't contact you another way, but: please see the Pub as soon as possible. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:24, December 29, 2016 (UTC) =Citizenship Refresh= Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March to be allowed to vote. According to our records you have 3''' residences currently, which means you are entitled to '''3 residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK 16:23, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :See my post on the Facebook group, I'll be in touch via my new account soon :) Frijoles333 TALK 19:21, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Chat If possible, please come to chat. Thanks :o Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 19:24, February 17, 2017 (UTC)